


Jack's change of heart

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Steve & Jack Smith [1]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grandpa & Grandson relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Ghost Dad, despite that Jack had possessed him, Steve goes out of his way to free his grandpa from the Museum prison.This kind gesture starts an loving grandson and Grandpa relationship that even Stan Smith couldn't have foreseen.
Relationships: Steve Smith & Jack Smith
Series: Steve & Jack Smith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981384
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

This had veen the 3rd time in the last half hour that Steve had tossed and turned his gaze landing up at thr ceiling, despite all the problems that Jack had caused. Inhibiting his body and such, just leaving his grandpa stuck in the museum didnt sit well with Steve.

It was his grandpa and he loved the male, even if his grandpa didn't share the same feelings. 

Sitting up Steve sighed scrubbing an hand at his face, he knew it was stupid, could backfire. Could get him into trouble with his parents.

He had to help his grandpa.

Quietly leaving his room so not to wake up his parents the Teenager went downstairs to grab an device that he thought just might help, he forgot why he even made this in the first place, but it could block out shields and such of electricity. 

He could block whatever was keeping his grandpa in the building,allowing him to escape, without activating the museum alarms.

Luckily he kept his Bike outside so he didnt have to make noise with the garage door, he waz just lwaving when he heard an throaf clear 

"And where do you think your going?".

"Roger". Steve hid the item behind his back. "Wh..what are you doing here?".

"The question is WHAT are you doing". Roger swayed falling on his back sound asleep,

Steve rolled his eyes chuckling before sliding out of fhe house quietly, grabbing his bike hs took an deep breath beforr riding towards the Museum.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up to the Museum Dtrve froze at the site of an van that read ghost Busters US, therr were ghost hunters, at an Museum, where his Grandpa was.

This…was…not…good.

Pulling off his Helmet Steve scanned the building for any signs of an way to get in, he didnt have the strength to pull himself up to the roof.

But maybe he…

"YES!!!". Steve silently cheered when he saw an loose window that his dad must have not noticed when coming to rescue him.

Climbing through the Window Steve squinted in the dark before taking out his flashlight shining it down the hall, there was no sign of Jack. But there was an sign of an long dark spooky hallway.

"Ok Steve". The Teenager walked down the hallway which seemed to echo loudly. "You can do this, just find Jack, get him out of here before the Ghost hunting team finds him easy".

Steve pressed his back against the wall as he heard the group getting closer, 

"Guys i heard an noise coming this way".

"Not good not good". Steve broke into an run looking behind him, he could see an lightly bouncing heading in his direction. As soon as he turned around an corner he bumped into somthing cold, and solid.

"Oof!!!". Steve dazed gazed up from the floor.

"Steve". Jack crossed his arms "what are you doing".

The ghost grunted as Steve collided into him sending him into another room just as the group reached their previous destination.

"I swear I heard voices around here. The device is going crazy".

Jack remained still not saying an word as they saw lights flashing around in the door,you could hear fadded voices as the Team left the area prompting both males to sigh in relief.

"That was close". Steve stated standing, he winced realizing quickly that he twisted his ankle. Using the wall for balence Steve sat on an nearby chair rubbing at his foot.

Jack who had yet to say an word gazed at Steve an unreasonable expression on his face, he floated down to Steve who watched wearily. The Teenager stiffened when he fdlfan large hand on his ankle, breathing an sigh of relief when his Ankle suddenly was cold.

The pain was suddenly subsiding.

"Thanks Grandpa". Steve mumbled softly offering an tired smile. 

"What are you doing here?". Jack's tone deep, "does your dad know your here?".

"No". Steve's tone soft. "As for what I am doing here. I wanted to get you out of here". He fidgeted "look i know you don't care about me. Not like I do about you anyway. But your family I couldn't just leave you to be trapped here".

"You Smiths and your family". Jack rolled his eyes for an moment, "I suppose I.…owe you an thank you for". Jack cleared his throat. "Coming back for me".

"Anytime Grandpa". Steve grinned Jack's lips twitching breifly in return. 

You could hear voices approaching again prompting Steve to grosn in annoyance, they were never going to get out of here at this rate. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"I have an idea!!!". Whispering into his Grandpaz ear a smirk crossed the older males face. 

"I like how you think kid". He ruffled Steve's hair who grinned. Taking out the device he felt himself floating in the air, him and his Grandpa exchanged grins before Steve turned on his device.

"Here goes everything!!!".

Turning it in he heard the ghost group complaint that the Ghost group left the area, and this had been am waste of time and money, it didn't take long for the group to pack up and leave.

"Gotta say Steve this device of yours genius, I knew we had one smart member in our family".

Steve couldn't help but feel an swell of pride at the words even if it slightly insulted his dad, gosh only knows his dad could use an ego drop every once and an while. 

"So whats say we get you out of here?". Steve stated as they went into the hallway.

"Let her rip kid".

Pushing the start button the hallway filled with an light along with the windows. He glanced at his Grandpa who took an breath closing his eyss before successfully flying outside the Museum.

"Jack is back baby!!!". The older male cheered flying around the air.

Steve grinned watching as his Grandpa did loops, he opened the Window climbing out, before turning thr device off. To Steve's relief Jack was still there and the alarms didn't go off.

He had finally done somthing right.


End file.
